19 March 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-03-19 ;Comments *There is another sly dig at the White Stripes management, when Peel expresses the hope that session guests Yourcodenameis:milo will achieve great success and then, "perhaps in a few years time they'll be getting their American lawyers to tell us we can't play the new LP." *Later in the show, John explains why his inability to play "Elephant" annoys him so much: "The thing is, when it does come out, you'll be able to go and buy it in the shops and of course any thrill that there might be for me in playing it on the radio at that stage will be gone, because you'll have got copies of it at home." *There is a competition in the show whereby listeners can come along to the Maida Vale studios "next Wednesday" (26 March 2003) and see Tarwater and Jeans Team of Kitty-Yo records perform live. The question is "In which city is Kitty-Yo records based?" The answer is "Berlin". *Peel tells a story recalling the time when Estonian group Röövel Ööbik travelled to the UK in 1993 to record a session for the programme: "They stayed in our house for a while after they'd done the session and whenever they wanted to have a cigarette - because we don't smoke - they went and sat on the patch of grass on the other side of the road. They spent so much time out there that I went out one afternoon, being a romantic kind of chap, and I said, 'henceforth this part of the grass verge will be known as Estonia. You can come back and reclaim it as Estonian territory at any time you like.' They actually made a sign up that said 'Welcome to Estonia'. Apparently this has passed into folk song and legend back home in Estonia and a film crew, two lads, came over from Estonia last weekend just to film this piece of grass that was known as Estonia. They Came over from Tallin, caught the plane to Heathrow or somewhere, came up to our house, took a film of the piece of land that's called Estonia and went back. I thought that was fairly extraordinary." *Most of Röövel Ööbik became the group Una Bomba. The Estonian film people gave Peel one of their albums, from which a track is played. *In order to assist a listener in identifying a song from the Fifties, Peel sings the line "I was a big man yesterday but boy you ought to see me now" as he can remember the melody but not the artist responsible. The answer is supplied in due course: it's "Big Man" by the Four Preps. JP: "I should have known, to be honest, because it was a record that I really hated. The Four Preps were, just as the name implies, kind of Ivy League students... they were the kind of people that you felt, if I could get my hands on them I'd give them a good slap." *Plainsong features Andy Roberts ("an old mate of mine" says John). Peel recounts how Roberts lived "half an hour's drive away" from Peel Acres for some time. Despite often saying that he should visit him, John never got around to it and Roberts eventually moved away. "I've not seen him since", he admits. Sessions *Yourcodenameis:milo, #1. Recorded 28 February 2002. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Venetian Snares: Befriend A Child Killer Remix (EP: Find Candace) Hymen :JP: "It's a big favourite with Mary Anne Hobbs, as well as with this programme, and with you, the listener." *Winnebago Deal: Nitro Ground Shaker (Album: Plata O Plomo) Fierce Panda *Yourcodenameis:milo: 17 (Peel Session) :JP: "An excellent start to their debut session…" *McKenzie Brothers: All That I Want (Split-12") Raving Mad *FortDax: Sakura (Album: Folly) Tugboat *Blood Duster: Pissing Contest (Album: Cunt) Relapse Records *Bug Vs. Rootsman Feat. Daddy Freddy: Imitator (Split-EP) Tigerbeat6 *Una Bomba: Spinout (The Donut vs The Syrup Syndrome) (Album: Aerosol) Umblu :JP: "Speaking of romance, did you see Robbie Fowler's goal at the weekend? I was as excited about that as I would have been if he'd scored it for Liverpool. It was just such a great goal, such a Robbie Fowler goal. I want to have it on a loop so I can just watch it over and over and over again whenever I get depressed." Fowler had scored the only goal in a 1-0 victory for latest club Manchester City over Birmingham City on Sunday afternoon. (BBC match report). *Yourcodenameis:milo: Fourthree (Peel Session) :JP: "This is a band name that's taken on a rather grim poignancy in the last few weeks: From Arab on Radar, this is Samurai Fight Song." A US-led coalition invaded Iraq one day later, on 20 March 2003. *Arab On Radar: Samurai Fight Song (Album, Comp.: The Stolen Singles) Three One G *Caulfield: Office (Album: Longing) Esel *Magoo: Expansion Ride (7": Can't Get Off The Ground Today) May Go Zero Records *Ex Models: He Can't Put It Into Words (Album: Other Mathematics) Ace Fu Records *Models: Man Of The Year (7": Freeze) Step-Forward Records *Ashanti Waugh: Babylon Wrong Dub (Album, Comp.: Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan Records *Yourcodenameis:milo: Team Radar (The Pros From Dover) (Peel Session) *Dylan: Dark Planet (12") Freak Recordings *Plainsong: Milarepa's Song (Album: Pangolins) Blue Rose Records *Satellite Footprintshop: Drop Out (Album: LIAM) Werkzeug *Beatbox Saboteurs: Roobarb & Custard (Album: TV Themes) House Of Beauty *George Thorogood & The Destroyers: Baby, Please Set A Date (Album: Move It On Over) Sonet *DJ Spice: Squad Leader (12": Back 2 Burn: Episode 2) Back 2 Basics :JP: "Does anybody listening to this program knowing sic where we can get a record called 'Officially' by Lloyd Parks, it's an old Reggae-tune…" *Yourcodenameis:milo: Scandinavia (Peel Session) *Sole: Selling Live Water (Album: Plutonium) Anticon *Howie Gelb: Felonious (Album: The Listener) Thrill Jockey *Thelonious Monk: Well, You Needn't (7": Round About Midnight) Blue Note :JP: "Coming up after the news, it's Gilles Peterson live in Miami. Well, we got to go to Nottingham, come on! Can't complain, can you?" File ;Name *a) Peel 2003-03-19.mp3 *b) John_Peel_20030319.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:09:58 *b) 02:00:47 ;Other * ;Available *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:2003 Category:Available online Category:Competitions